


Kira's a Female dog

by RoboticCat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Based off me and my sister's dumb jokes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticCat/pseuds/RoboticCat
Summary: Light switches gender and turns into a canine,  she is not amused.
Kudos: 4





	Kira's a Female dog

Light work up one morning and felt weird, when he tried to stand up he was a dog.

"Ryuk, why am I a dog?" 

"Your species isn't the only thing that changed." Ryuk says, eating an apple nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" He tried to look around to see what Ryuk could have possibly meant when he notices his (her?) genitals. "I'm a girl dog?!?"

Ryuk snorts, "Yep, Kira's a bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a joke because we named our dog Kira. The joke is "Kira's a bitch, yeah both of them."


End file.
